List of Episodes in Ultra Trinity
A list of the episodes in HoshinoKaabi's Ultra Trinity. NOTE: Following Content is Subject to Change. Episode 1: Rise Up Burning Red Warrior!! A mysterious Meteorite crashes on Earth and Arstron rampages Kobe. A Red Warrior appears from a light to combat it. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Team AXEL *Mysterious Oracle Aliens *Nanoes Aliens Kaiju *Arstron (two, one Nano infected) Episode 2: Defeat Black King! The Arstron's mate appears and is soon evolved into a Black King by the Nanoes Aliens. Kira is told what's happening by Piros. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Team AXEL *Mysterious Oracle Aliens *Nanoes Aliens Kaiju *Black King (evolved Arstron) Episode 3: Rise Up Soaring Indigo Warrior!! After an accident near a meteorite crash site, Kazeshiro finds he has been fused with a warrior of light named Areo. He soon uses his new powers to defeat a Terochilus unleashed by the Nanoes Aliens. Characters *Kazeshiro Ryusei/Aero *Team AXEL *Mysterious Oracle Aliens *N/a Kaiju *Hydra Episode 4: Soar to the End of the Sky! The special attack team AXEL believe that the Ultras should not be trusted but wait for higher orders. Kira's Piros Burner is stolen just before a Unizin attacks the city, and Aero appears to combat it. Characters *Kazeshiro Kureshima/Aero *Team AXEL Aliens *Nanoes Aliens Kaiju *Unizin Episode 5: Pyro and Aero! For the first time Pyro and Aero fight together to defeat a Kaiju adjustable to both land and sky known as Buron. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Kazeshiro Kureshima/Aero *Team AXEL *Mysterious Oracle Aliens *Nanoes Aliens Kaiju *Buron (Land and Sky mode) Episode 6: Rise Up Surging Blue Warrior!! Kira and Kaze are tricked by an Zarabian, and have their transformation items stolen. A third Ultra appears to fight Eleking. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Kazeshiro Kureshima/Aero *Megumi Motomiya/Nero *Team AXEL Aliens *Zarabian *Nanoes Aliens Kaiju *Eleking Episode 7: Arrival of the Executives The Nanoes decide that the Ultras are to strong for their normal Kaiju, and send their top scientists to Earth to create Kaiju that will defeat the Ultras. Kira tries to form a team with Kaze and Megumi, but they both turn him down. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Kazeshiro Kureshima/Aero *Megumi Motomiya/Nero Aliens *Nanoes Aliens Kaiju *N/a Episode 8: Rise Up! Three Warriors Esembled!!! When the monster known as Gomess arrives, all 3 of the Ultras must team up to defeat the strong Kaiju. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Kazeshiro Kureshima/Aero *Megumi Motomiya/Nero *Team AXEL Aliens *Nanoes Aliens Kaiju *Gomess Episode 9: Ultras Vs. AXEL AXEL recieves orders from the TPC to defeat the Ultras with the newly developed Dyna Charge. After all 3 of the Ultras rise to stop an angered Gubila, they find they'll also have to fight AXEL. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Kazeshiro Kureshima/Aero *Megumi Motomiya/Nero *Team AXEL Aliens *N/a Kaiju *Gubila Episode 10: Island of Monsters! Kira sneeks aboard a AXEL ship headed towards an island of mysterious dissaperances. When they arrive they find that the island is filled with Kaiju such as Red King, Gamoras, Magolor, Chandra, and Pigmin. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Team AXEL *Dr. Johnson Aliens *Nogarde *Nanoes Aliens Kaiju *Gamoraptor (multiple) *Red King *Chandra *Magolor *Pigmin *Garamon (evolved Pigmin) Episode 11: Escape Tatara Island Kira discovers one of Nanoes outposts on the mysterious island, and must defeat hordes of Kaiju without support of the other Ultras or AXEL. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Team AXEL *Dr. Johnson Aliens *Nogarde *Nanoes Aliens Kaiju *Gamorasaur (evolved Gamoraptor) *Red King (evolved) *Pigmin *Chandra Episode 12: Attack of Dragons! Upon returning to TPC headquarters, Team AXEL finds that a bunch of Kaiju eggs where smuggled on their ship. The eggs soon hatch into fully grown and altered draconic Kaiju due to exposure to Nanoites. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Team AXEL *Dr. Johnson Aliens *Nanoes Aliens Kaiju *Gamorasaur *Red King (evolved) *Jirass *Gomess *Salamandora Episode 13: Defend the Light from the Draconic Menace!!! The lead Nanoes scientist in Reptilian Kaiju arrives in Japan and starts controlling the Kaijus, having them focus on Kobe to defeat the Ultras. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Kazeshiro Kureshima/Aero *Megumi Motomiya/Nero *Team AXEL Aliens *Nogarde *Nanoes Aliens Kaiju *Gamorasaur *Red King *Jirass Episode 14: Barrens of Baraji After a month of no Kaiju or Nanoes attacks, mysterious energy starts coming from around Mount Ararat. Team AXEL goes to investigate with their new recruit; Kira Ryusei. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Team AXEL Aliens *Tecos *Nanoes Aliens Kaiju *Antlar *Mukadender (larva, several) Episode 15: Comet Cyphon The Comet Cyphon appears to be on a crash course to Earth. The find that the comet is actually a Kaiju codenamed Drako. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Kazeshiro Kureshima/Aero *Megumi Motomiya/Nero *Team AXEL Aliens *Doreab *Nanoes Aliens Kaiju *Drako Episode 16: Arabis Mountain Brawl The Kaiju Drako crash lands into Arabis Mountain, awakening the monster Gigass, and attracting the attention of a Nanoes infected Red King. Soon all 3 Ultras appear to fight this trio of monsters. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Kazeshiro Kureshima/Aero *Megumi Motomiya/Nero *Team AXEL Aliens *Nanoes Aliens Kaiju *Drako *Gigass *Red King (evolved) Episode 17: Signal from Space Shijima Soma; a member of Team AXEL, starts receiving mental messages from an alien known as Igor. He soon starts succumbing to the alien's orders, and sabotages the base. Soon nothing is left of the man's mind and Igor fuses with the man and attacks the city. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Megumi Motomiya/Nero *Team AXEL Aliens *Igor Kaiju *N/a Episode 18: Alien Triad The Brain Wave Alien Igor is apparently part of a Triad of Aliens bent on attacking Earth. One of them, Halk, who came to Earth first to scout it, however learned to love the Planet and thus is targeted by his former ally Opit. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Kazeshiro Kureshima/Aero *Megumi Motomiya/Nero *Team AXEL Aliens *Gorjun *Minevra *Kallian Kaiju *Oyan Episode 19: They Came in Waves Opit and Igor start invading human's minds using sound waves, but need Halk to properly manipulate them all. Team AXEL is given the orders to protect the Alien from his former comrades. However, Opit and Igor have enough control to make half the population of Kobe into Zombies, which are tasked to attack Team AXEL. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Megumi Motomiya/Nero *Team AXEL Aliens *Kallian *Minevra *Gorjun *Gasari (unnamed) Kaiju *Oyan (evolved) Episode 20: Dropship Assualt Team AXEL discovers that an Nanoes dropship will be unloading Nanoites into Kobe. Kira and Kaze get into the ship and find Brass; the Zarab from before, rigged up to a computer. During a fight with some Nanoes Brass is knocked free and escapes the ship with most of the Nanoites. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Kazeshiro Kureshima/Aero *Team AXEL Aliens *Zarabian *Nanoes Aliens Kaiju *N/a Episode 21: Brass' Plan Brass devises a plan from the knowledge he gained by being plugged into the Nanoes Computer. His plan proves to be disasterous when thousands of Nanoites are released into Kobe. The three Ultras battle the now infected Zarabian. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Kazeshiro Kureshima/Aero *Megumi Motomiya/Nero *Team AXEL Aliens *Zarabian (evolved) Kaiju *N/a Episode 22: Monster Outback A mysterious oasis is discovered in Australia, and a crew of scientists go to explore it. One of the scientists on this team is Megumi Motomiya. They find Kaiju, which where apparently once normal animals, until they started living off of mysterious liquid substance coming form the nearby mountain. Characters *Megumi Motomiya/Nero *Dr. Johnson Aliens *N/a Kaiju *Pandora (evolved Kangaroo) *King Tortoise (evolved Tortoise) *Queen Tortoise (evolved Tortoise) *Birdon (evolved Bird) *Astromons (evolved Tigris Flower) *Live King (evolved Salamander) *Arindo (evolved Ants, multiple) *Ganza (evolved Crab) *Goro (evolved Chimp) Episode 23: Invaders from the Nexus Odd creatures start appearing from thin air, and wreck havok on the cities of Japan. Just as sudden as they appear they dissappear. Megumi and Kaze end up being stuck in the dimension which these creatures come from, dubbed the Nexus. Characters *Megumi Motomiya/Nero *Kazeshiro Kureshima/Aero *Aon *Giza Aliens *N/a Kaiju *Galberos *Arakunia *Nosferu *Ezmael *Lizarias *Pedoleon Episode 24: The Kingdom Under The Sea Team AXEL discovers underwater ruins while chasing the monster Zoiger. Kira manages to sneak Kaze and Megumi aboard the X-Douser headed for the ruins. Upon entering the sunken kingdom they are attacked by the creature Golza and Melba. After Pyro and Aero rise up and fight them off, AXEL finds ancient carvings refering to some demonic entiety known as "Yapulu", and an angelic hero. They also find some odd man lurking around the ruins, seemingly looking for artifacts. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Megumi Motomiya/Nero *Kazeshiro Kureshima/Aero *Team AXEL Aliens *Charija *Yapulu (possibly) Kaiju *Zoiger *Golza *Melba *Gijera Episode 25: The Dark Ultra A mysterious man appears to be hunting Kira, Kaze, and Megumi. It soon becomes apparent that he is not human, and the odd pair of gauntlets he wears are connected to his spine. By the end he reveals himself to be Ultraman Nano, an Ultra who was completely infected by the Nanoites. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Kazeshiro Kureshima/Aero *Megumi Motomiya/Nero *Ryoshi/Nano *Team AXEL Aliens *Nanoes Aliens Kaiju *N/a Episode 26: The Chrome Menace Nano attacks Japan with the Nanoes created Kaiju; Chrome King. Even the combined forces of the Ultras and AXEL can't damage the menace. A Mates Alien named Glize appears offering to train the Ultras. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Kazeshiro Kureshima/Aero *Megumi Motomiya/Neero *Ultraman Nano *Team AXEL Aliens *Nanoes Aliens *Alien Mates Kaiju *Chrome King Episode 27: Specium BEAM!!! The Ultras continue their training as Chrome King terroizes more of Japan. Eventually the Ultras combat the Kaiju. They stand a chance, but start losing when Nano arrives to assist his pet. In the end Pyro uses the newly learned "Specium Beam" to finish Chrome King off, and Nano retreats. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Kazeshiro Kureshima/Aero *Megumi Motomiya/Nero *Ultraman Nano *Team AXEL Aliens *List of Characters in Ultra Trinity#Glize *Nanoes Aliens *Mysterious Nanoes Kaiju *Chrome King *Muruchi *Zoa Muruchi Episode 28: The Mummy's Cry Many, many centuries ago, a lone Alien arrived on Earth seeking to rule it. He manipulated the ancient inhabitants of Okutama Hills into thinking he was one of their gods. He told them to conquer the rest of the world, while he rested, hoping to awaken when his empire would be complete. As of today, the Okutamans did not succeed in conquering the world. But recent investigations of Okutama Hills revealed the mummy of their Alien ruler. Though of course the scientist where not aware that it was an alien, and believed it to be simply a deformed mummy. When the Mummy was brought to labs to run tests on it, it revived and strangled the scientists and then left terrorizing the city in anger. Characters *Megumi Motomiya/Nero *Team AXEL Aliens *Mierah (The Mummy) Kaiju *Dodongo Episode 29: The Hearts of the Earth A Mefilesian appears on Earth claiming to only wish to protect humans. The Mefilesian starts defending Earth from Aliens and Kaiju, even turning Nanoes Scientists over to AXEL. He even gains the love of the media. But it's apparent to the Ultras and the Captain of AXEL that all is not what it seems. Characters *Kira Ryusei/Pyro *Megumi Motomiya/Nero *Kazeshiro Kureshima/Aero Aliens *Shro (Mefiles Alien) *Nogarde *Doreab Kaiju *Hijakel *Figatel Episode 30: All Your Dreams Are Belong to Me A few people have been suffering from sleepless nights recently, and as after a whole week passes of no sleep they are checked into hospitals, just as their condition goes critical; their body goes completely stiff and their brain waves stop appearing. AXEL starts investigating and call of the help of Megumi. Eventually she finds that all the patients visited the same psychiatrist recently. She and Kira visit the psychiatrist and find him to be a very odd man. They soon discover that he is a being from another dimension known as "Kemur". Kemur used the psychiatry sessions to enter peoples' minds and feed off of their imagination. This process caused them to lose sleep, and eventually they lost all their brain waves. Kira is caught in a trance, and Megumi chases after Kemur into his dimension. Characters *Megumi Motomiya/Nero *Kira Ryusei/Pyro Aliens *Kemur Kaiju N/a More to Come... Category:HoshinoKaabi